


Finding Home

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [17]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreamon Dream, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Tubbo is not having a good time but soon he will have, Vex Cubfan, Vex Scar, Winged Charles | Grian, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tubbo tries to find a solution to his crisis, meanwhile, they make a house in the overworld of the HC server.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! Merry Crisis!!!
> 
> Note: The author does not mean to cross any bounds!
> 
> Comments and Kudos encouraged, also...
> 
> FIND AS MANY GRAIN MISPELLINGS AS POSSIBLE!!!!

_Stress guided Tommy’s friend by the armor stands, the diamond armors and wings glowed with their enchantments. Tubbo is mesmerized by the array of expensive gear, he had to take a deep breath when he saw how much loaded the galactic in the gear, and the hermits just let others borrow this with no worries, as Stress explained to him._

_“Do you know the coordinates where you died, love?” she asked,_

_“I- I think my items have despawned already,” Tubbo replied, then he apologized immediately,_

_“No need to apologize,” Stress checked her communicator, “It seems that Tommy is trying to get here already,”,_

_Soon enough a certain Ghost Tommy entered the Five Goats, where Tubbo and Stress decided to wait for the younger spirit, the young president is sipping on a rabbit stew being sold in the shop, it is not as great as the ones in the Lookie Lookie at my Cookie and Scar’s cafe, but both of the earlier options have been out of stock for the day, both owners have been busy building in the Turf Wars gaming district._

_Tommy proceeded on hugging Tubbo, he’s becoming more tangible with every session they had with the hermits._

_“How about we do something different for now?” Stress offered, “I heard you need to move out of Upside Down soon,”, Tommy nodded, he does need to move out of the Nether realm soon, and as the development continues, the more he becomes more unaccustomed to the region, and it has been becoming a hassle to live in a place that is filled with mobs that will always hate you, lastly, Grian’s farm is beginning to overflow with the trades and gold he doesn’t need for now._

_“Welsknight offered me the space between him and Beef,” Tommy replied,_

_“Oh! He’s finally taking a squire, thank goodness!” the woman teased,_

_“It’s really mostly because your jungle is full, X is making a large drug den in the dessert with Keralis, and I don’t want to build in the water,” Tommy drawled,_

_“Why not? You could use your trident in the oceans,” Stress frowned,_

_“I’m still uncomfortable with water, but I’m also going to build near a river, so I dunno,” the ghost shrugged,_

_“No problems, love, just make sure to pass by our bases so that we can have some tea from time to time,” she smiled._

* * *

It the day before MCC. While the other half of the Emerald Elves proceeded in the practice server. Tommy and Tubbo are taking a break in the Hermitcraft server. The duo successfully built a tiny cottage, similar to Beef’s and Wels’ style, the walls are a mix of sandstone and quartz, just to suit the two older hermits, and because the clingy duo are basing the temporary home in with the builds that the older two have already established. Tubbo made a bee farm lined with the glass Etho pranks everybody with and birch planks, stairs, and fences. Keralis passed by to them teaching them how to make a contemporary style house, which suited the palate of light yellow sandstone, and pure white quartz. They made their roof red with red nether brick blocks, Scar came and textured the roof with crimson blocks and even redstone blocks, which helped with the lamps. Their house now has three bedrooms, one for Tommy, one for Tubbo, and the extra for a guest.

“You can stay here for longer, you know?” Tommy offered, he remembers when Tubbo first appeared to him after the exile, after he died and moved with the hermits, Tubbo can be described as miserable, maybe that’s why Tommy found it easy to forgive him, he could grasp that the young president is being tired with Dream’s manipulative streak,

“I can’t, I can only take breaks. After this I might not be able to visit, I need to protect L’manberg, and try to knock some sense with Dream,” Tubbo replied, too many responsibilities handed to too small a pair of hands, “I built that place,”,

“I built that place too, we fought for it, Tubbo, you said it yourself, that country is making you go nuts, let it go,” Tommy held his brother’s rough hands, battered and burned.

Tubbo cried silently that night. Everyone is letting go of the very thing they made with their own hands, the country they fought for.

“ ** **The disks did not mean anything**** ,” Tubbo remembered when he shouted that at Tommy, to hurt him out of L’manberg,

“ _Everyone left L’manberg_ ,” Tubbo thinks, “ _How does everyone able to do this?_ ”, he cries to sleep without any answer.

* * *

The next day, Tubbo, Tommy, False, and Grain stood in the Spawn Hub. Xisuma and Tango have their consoles open, readying the participant’s portal to the MCC server,

“We’ll send the others later,” Xisuma nodded at them, his visor reflecting the codes he types to let the Noxcrew that people will depart from the Hermit’s world to go to theirs’s, Grian’s wings are tucked in beyond the realm any of them had any access with, it’s similar to Cub, Cub had to control his magic like Grian, but the watcher is the only one participating the event today, he said it was uncomfortable tucking his wings back to the void, but joining MCC is far too enjoyable to miss it, Scott is also having the same problem, maybe even worse as he is a newer watcher. The quartet entered the portal, Grian is visibly giddy, as False tries and fails to calm him down, and Tommy is excited but also worried, after all, Dream is also playing, Tubbo is starting to regret, but remembers the fact that he is able to reconcile with Tommy because he joined in the first place.

The MCC dome is littered with snow outside, there are piles of presents scattered with gifts that everyone is assigned to deliver to someone every break time. Grin is seen eating chocolate with Fundy, everyone is chasing after someone.

“Tubbo, please help me,” Dream asked, his face is hidden by his usual smiley mask, but his voice is laden with sweetness, Tubbo knows the dreamon is manipulating him, the president just smiles, Eret’s team is sheering on the stage as they declared their win, the hermits are huddled in a corner by the beach, visibly tired, but despite their loss they are happy, they hermits are second and Grian finally got to play Dodgebolt and he was good with it.

“Dream, you know I can’t help you anymore,” Tubbo replied,

“I will take L’manberg from you,” the dreamon threatened,

“See if I care, Dream,”,

“I’m tired,” Tubbo joins the Convex duo, they didn’t participate in this event, so Scar’s and Cub’s wings are on display, Wels and Joe and sitting on both sides of Tommy, there’s an obvious gap between Wels and Tommy, reserved for Tubbo. They’re all by the quiet side of the beaches, Joe is occupied with his console, confirming they are good to go back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
